Dreams of One
by Swarm012
Summary: Sent into an unknown coma, Bo must figure out a way to escape and all her dreams have one thing in common. Multi-fic Xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dreams of One

**Summary**: Sent into an unknown coma, Bo must figure out a way to escape and all her dreams have one thing in common.

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Rating**: T-M

**Warning(s)**: Sexual situations involving F/F  
**Media**: Lost Girl

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bottoms up!" Kenzi clinked the double shot of tequila with Bo's glass and quickly downed it. Bo on the other hand, took a few sips and placed it back on the counter. Taking notice of Bo's gloominess, Kenzi lightly shoved Bo with her shoulder. "And what is on my favorite Succubus's mind?"

Bo rested her head on the sticky bar. "Nothing."

"Really? Cause you're such a succu-downer tonight."

"I'm just tired," Bo unsuccessfully lied, drinking the remainder of her shot before slamming it down.

"Now let's see, what could have made you into a succu-poo tonight," Kenzi spun around the barstool. "Is it the wolf boy with the fairy hanging off his arm playing pool? Or the lack of Dr. Hotpants with her newly revived Sleeping Beauty?"

"Neither," Bo murmured, taking a long drag of Cuervo Silver tequila straight from the bottle.

"Hey hey hey!" Kenzi pulled the alcohol away from Bo's lips. "Save some for mama. And judging by the sudden onset of alcoholism, I'm gonna say that it's both of them that's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Kenzi, am I just a sucker for pain? Seriously, I try to get into a relationship and they both end up with me alone while they have someone else! Am I just cursed or something?"

Placing her hands on Bo's shoulders, Kenzi stared directly into her friend's self-pitying eyes, "Your ancestors are probably rolling around in their own graves. For God's sakes Bo, you're a Succubus! You got all that sexual mojo that us normal humans don't and you're pissing yourself on the fact that you can't get into relationshps?"

"Yea Kenzi and with all my sexual charm and all that nonsense I can't even keep two people in my love life."

"Maybe that's why, you and monogamy, not really a good combination."

Bo groaned into the palms of her hands and slapped the countertop before helping herself to Kenzi's glass of watered down beer. She ignored the indignant squeal of her alcoholic friend who waved down Trick for another free pint. "It's not my fault my stupid biological predispo-whatever makes me crave sex. I can't help it, I need it to live and heal, I mean a monogamous relationship would be nice, great even if I can control it and not cheat on my lover."

Pursing her lips, Kenzi halfheartedly patted Bo's arm in what she would say in a reassuringly manner. "It's okay Bo Bo, maybe it's all for the best. Go on and sex it up."

"You're not telling me to do rebound sex again are you? Remember how that turned out, the Furies, a headless husband and oh yea, the mistress trying to blow us up."

"Course I remember, I was tied to a chair with that psycho in a shack. But that's beside the point, I was going more towards non-fae, you know _humans_ for your little problem."

"I think I'd end up sucking them dry."

"Then you need a huge ass orgy. There are tons of underground raves bubbling with sexual energy for my little succubus to feast on," Kenzi pulled out her phone, excited that she might have found a solution to her friend's mope-fest. That was, until Bo pushed Kenzi's phone away.

"No. No more feeding until I need it. I think I'm going to try to diet," Bo said with a furious nod of her head.

"Really? You're going to go on a dry spell? Again, may I remind you that you're a _succubus_. You kind of feed on sex!"

"And now I'm going to try and stop."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that'll work…for like 10 minutes."

"Thank you for having so much faith in me Kenzi," Bo sarcastically responded. She was going to try and be celibate, sure it will be hard but Bo was determined to show that she could. That is, until she spied the familiar blonde hair and back profile.

"Dude, you're already lusting after some poor defenseless…" Kenzi trailed off, following Bo's line of sight. Whatever she said died in her throat as she too realized who Bo was looking at. "Well lookie here, seems like the Doctor is back in town, without her coma girl."

But Bo wasn't listening; all her attention was focused on the blonde near the entrance of the Dal. Her eyes steadily glowed blue, the succubus in her ready to feed, the energy in her body was directed towards only the Doctor. A predatory smirk spread across Bo's face, her tongue darting out to sensuously lick her top lip.

"Oh no no no," Kenzi said, placing a hand on Bo's bicep. "You are not doing this to yourself again Bo. Come on, the Doc is taken and now is not a good time for you to go all succu-lusting after her."

Bo's glimmering eyes glared at Kenzi until the poor girl shrank back into the barstool, leaving Bo to do as she liked. Her gaze shifted back to her unsuspecting prey, the sexual desire and possessiveness in her body rising to levels she never knew existed. Parting the crowd, Bo stalked her way towards the Doctor. Bo was pleased to see that the Doctor never noticed her approaching, still having her back towards Bo. Finally reaching her, Bo hovered behind her, letting the palms of her hands caress the blonde's hips. Purring as the Doctor shivered, Bo slid her hands across the Doctor's stomach and pulling her into her body.

"Hello," Bo hummed, licking the Doctor's exposed neck. As Bo's tongue slid across the pale skin, a different taste assaulted her sense. It wasn't Lauren's flavor. Bo dug her sharp nails into the woman's arm, rapidly spinning her around to stare into forest green eyes rather than dark brown.

The resemblance to Lauren only pertained to body shape and hair color but she was still attractive, her lips pouting with desire. "You're certainly a bit eager," drawled the pretty blonde. She raised her index finger to trace Bo's lips. "Not that I'm complaining."

In the succubus's state of arousal, even though it wasn't Lauren, but to the fae it was close enough to fulfill the incessant need to feed. Bo herself was disappointed the woman was not her beloved Lauren, but she'll do, for tonight at least. Catching the woman's wandering hand, Bo said, "How about we take this back to my place?"

As if she had anticipated the question, the blonde bit her bottom lip and nodded coyly. She interlaced their hands and dragged the succubus outside of the Dal, her hips swaying with promises of pleasure.

Back at the bar, Kenzi mumbled, "Well, that ain't the Doc…" She flagged Trick down for another free print of pale ale, which she gulped down half in three seconds.

"Kenzi, you might want to slow down there," Trick advised, his eyebrows wrinkled in concern for the small human.

"If I'm gonna go home to them doing the dirty, I'm gonna need to be so drunk that I don't even know they're doing it."

"It can't be that bad can it?" He was a bit squeamish about the answer.

Quirking an eyebrow, Kenzi polished the last of her pint. "She's a freaking succubus who's on the rebound. I'll be surprised if the ceiling stays intact. Especially since the chick looked a bit like Dr. Hotpants. Another round Trick, I think I'm gonna need to take a few home too."

Trick shook his head with a deep sigh and brought out a handle of vodka for Kenzi. "I guess you'll need this then, try not to finish it all."

"Trickster, you are the best!" Kenzi squealed, clapping the bartender on the shoulders. "Now I just needa find a ride home." She spun around the barstool, her eyes trying to focus on the blurry people. Noticing the familiar shape of a fedora, Kenzi shouted "Hale! I need a ride back."

Hale hurried to Kenzi once he saw her barely keeping herself sitting on the barstool. "Whoa there little mama, I think you've had a bit too much there."

"I'm fine," Kenzi slurred. She stared at her friend and blinked her eyes several times to shake the image of two Hale's in front of her. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes to see just one of him standing in front of her. "I might have had just one too many, but it's okay. Take me hooommeee."

Sighing in resignation, the siren held onto her shoulders as he helped her up. "Man, for someone so little, you can drink anyone under the table."

"It's the Russian blood," Kenzi rolled her head around and around, narrowly clonking her head with Hale's.

"Don't call me when you get a massive hangover…again."

"But you're so much better than pancakes, and I _love_ pancakes."

The siren shook his head again, he found himself doing that quite often when it came to Kenzi. Looking at the drunken woman under his arm, his lips couldn't help but twitch into a smile. He wouldn't change her for anything, even though she was a pain in the ass. And she drank too much.

=X=

The light through the heavy drapes was too bright. Kenzi groaned loudly at the pain the small sliver of sunlight and pulled the covers over her head. Recognizing her own bed and duvet, snippets of last night returned to her aching brain. Right, it was Bo's fault her head was filled with loud jackhammers and blaring car sirens. She vowed to never drink that much again. But then she thought about it, she vowed to never let herself get a hangover from drinking too much; all she needed was a siren to whistle.

She gingerly lifted the heavy covers from her head and looked at the side table, there was a glass of water and a few tablets of aspirin laid out. Good old Hale, always looking out for her. Kenzi moved as fast as her hangover allowed her too, which was a snails pace in comparison to how she normally was, she crunched the aspirin in her mouth, sticking out her tongue at the chalky paste before swallowing the entire glass of water. Next, she took out her trusty phone and scrolled through to her now favorite number.

"Haleeeee," her post-alcohol induced raspy voice whined, "I need some help here."

Instead of the much-needed sympathy she wanted, Kenzi heard Hale chuckling. "Sorry Kenzi, but I got a big case I gotta work out. Guess you just gotta fry up some pancakes."

"Please Hale, I just need 30 seconds of your whistle, can't you do it over the phone?"

"Sorry Kenz," he said with a bit of mirth. "I'm with a some … people at the moment and can't whistle in front of em."

"Well tell them you have to take a leak or something, I'm dying here my good friend!"

"Kenzi…"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top. I swear this is the last time."

"That's what you said, for the last four times."

"This is the absolute last time. I swear on my babuska's eventual grave."

There was silence on the line for about half a minute and then the sweet sound of Hale's whistle came through, leaving Kenzi clear headed and pain free.

"Oh my god, I love you," she said. "Will you marry me?"

Hale chuckled in good humor. She always said this. "Sorry Kenzi, but you drink too much."

"Whatever, thanks again."

"You're welcome, now I really gotta work, have fun doing whatever you and Bo usually do."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Great, thanks for reminding me…I have to check if the ceiling caved in. Bye." Pressing end call, Kenzi cautiously stepped out of her room, checking for signs of imminent danger. The floorboards creaked and there was extra sawdust in the living room, but so far, nothing threatening to topple over. Making her way over to Bo's room, Kenzi hoped that whoever her friend's last bedmate was had already left, she hated these awkward conversations with Bo's one night stands, this time especially with a Lauren look-alike. Carefully pushing open the door, Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Bo's lone figure on the wide bed. Hearing no other noises except the sleeping woman's deep breaths, Kenzi entered the room.

"Yo, succu-Bo, time to wake up."

No response from the slumbering succubus. Kenzi leapt onto the bed, lightly slapping her friend's cheek. "Come on, I know you probably had like some killer sex last night from that fake Doc, but since the ceiling didn't cave I think you're just faking!" She finished with trying to tickle Bo's stomach, but once again no movement.

"Seriously?"

Kenzi flicked the tip of Bo's nose but the succubus didn't even flinch. Now, Kenzi started to be a tiny bit worried, usually Bo would at least yell at her and attempt to get Kenzi to stop bugging her. She took Bo by the shoulders and shook her, "Bo Bo?"

As Bo was jostled by Kenzi, the sheet covering Bo's modesty slipped down a few inches up to her chest. A tattoo shaped with a symbol unknown to Kenzi marred Bo's neck, that wasn't there last night. Staring at the tattoo, Kenzi became frantic and screamed out Bo's name, now slapping her cheeks until they grew red.

Without a single response, Kenzi desperately took out her cell phone, calling the first person she could think of in this situation.

"Come on…pick up…" the phone rang longer than Kenzi would like.

"Kenzi…?"

"Finally! Doc, there's something wrong with Bo, she isn't waking up!" Kenzi nearly blew out Lauren's eardrums.

"Calm down Kenzi, what do you mean she's not waking up?"

"I don't know," Kenzi hysterically screeched. "She has this weird tattoo on her neck and I tried waking her up but she hasn't even moved or opened her eyes."

"Okay Kenzi," Lauren tried to keep her voice stable so as to not startle the already frantic girl. "I need you to call Dyson and get him to the lab right away."

Kenzi sucked in a large breath of air, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "Alright…okay."

"Everything is going to be okay Kenzi, we'll find out what is going on."

"You're coming back then right?" As reluctant as Kenzi is to admit it, Lauren was brilliant and she was probably the only person that could help Bo.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, get Bo into the lab and see if Trick can identify the mark on her."

Then Kenzi remembered why the Doctor wasn't even here in the first place and that was what caused much of Bo's recent emotional turmoil.

"How about your girlfriend, isn't she gonna be pissed your vacation is gonna be cut short?"

She heard Lauren swallow through the phone and then Lauren's clinical cold voice, "Let me worry about that. Get her there now Kenzi."

All she heard next was the dial tone.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating**: M – adult situations.

**Media: **The Untitled Works of Paul Shepard (2010) – Movie

**A/N**: I haven't actually watched the movie because I can't find it anywhere, so this is just an interpretation based on the trailer I had seen.

**Warning**: NC-17 stuff happening in this chapter, if you don't like, stop reading around halfway.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Kenzi nibbled on her left middle finger nail after she had finished chewing off the cuticles of her index finger and thumb. Staring back at Bo lying down with a bunch of wires sticking out of her only spurned her on to move onto her ring finger, trying to relieve some of her anxiety. Out of the corner of her eye, Dyson paced back and forth, occasionally wringing his hands and darting his eyes to Lauren working on Bo. At first, when Bo had been brought in, Lauren had still yet to arrive and Dyson and Kenzi nearly screamed at all the nurses and doctors and destroyed precious equipment. It was not until Lauren had come by almost an hour later that she banished them from being too close while she examined Bo. No one was able to delegate the lab better than Lauren.

At last, Lauren walked towards them, clipboard in hand.

"How is she?" Dyson asked, straightening up his back.

"All signs point to a coma," Lauren answered, a deep frown marring her face. "It's been over six hours since she's been asleep, well according to the timeline that Kenzi gave us. But I can't be certain until a bit more time passes. She isn't reacting to any external stimuli and the tattoo on her neck is emitting some sort of energy by-product. That isn't the most unusual though, I had an EEG scan and somehow the pulses from the tattoo are corresponding with her brain activity."

"And for those of us that speak regular English?" Kenzi interrupted, her foot tapping impatiently.

"It means that the tattoo is linked to Bo staying comatose."

Dyson questioned, "Well what did you find out about the tattoo?"

"I'm quite certain it's from a Fae. I've cross-referenced Fae's who leave their victims comatose with those who leave marks on them, but so far nothing that would match Bo's prognosis." Lauren pulled out a photograph from her clipboard and handed it to Dyson. "This is a picture of Bo's mark, it resembles some sort of Celtic symbol, do you recognize it?"

Dyson took the photo, studying it intently. An open circle surrounded by a triple spiral with barbs attached. He wracked his brain in his 1000 years of knowledge but could not remember a symbol exactly like it. Shaking his head, he put the photograph in his pocket.

Shoving her hands in her coat pocket, Lauren nodded glumly; there was only a small chance that Dyson would know what had infected Bo. "Could you bring that to Trick and ask him what he thinks? And also if he has any books that has any references to Fae that could induce comas?"

"I'll get to it," Dyson said and turned towards Kenzi. "Do you remember anything that was different last night? Did Bo talk to anyone unusual?"

"I was really hammered last night," Kenzi admitted. Now she cursed her love of alcohol and the memory loss effects.

"Try to remember," Lauren urged, placing a comforting hand on Kenzi's forearm.

Rubbing her temples, Kenzi went through last night again in her mind, even though it was mostly a blur to her. "We were at the Dal and he was really emotional and said she didn't want to feed anymore. But then there was this chick there…God I can't remember what she looked like, she was blonde, kinda resembled the Doc and Bo couldn't help herself."

"I'll ask Trick what he knows," Dyson indicated. He turned towards Kenzi, "If you can remember anything else, call me." He nodded to Lauren, his eyes showing his concern for Bo and strolled out the doors.

Kenzi dropped her head to her chest, she felt useless, her best friend was lying on the bed in a coma and she can't even remember a damn thing to save her.

"Dr. Lewis," one of the female nurses stated. "I think you should come see this."

Lauren swiftly walked towards her, taking hold of the electronic tablet. Kenzi followed, poking her head over Lauren's shoulder to see. The doctor pressed numerous buttons, adding the numbers in her head and her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. "This shouldn't be happening," she mumbled, swiping past some charts and graphs.

"What?" Kenzi asked.

Instead of answering her, Lauren leaned over Bo and took out her pen light, lifting Bo's eyelids and shining it at her eyes. "She's showing signs of a very high REM cycle, Bo's dreaming of something..." Lauren trailed off.

"I sense a but in that sentence."

Biting her lip, Lauren explained with her hands emphasizing her points, "But essentially documented coma patients do not have a REM cycle. Her brain activity is suggesting something more than dreams, as if whatever she's dreaming about, is real."

"Is this some sort of Matrix thing, if she dies in her dreams than she dies here?" Kenzi stammered, truly fearing that was the case.

"I don't know," Lauren ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I need more information."

~x~

Over 24 hours had passed since Bo had been admitted into Lauren's lab and the doctor was starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation. The initial panic over the succubus had since calmed down, with fewer staff members attending to Bo. Although Lauren had many other patients, she had neglected the small cases, leaving them to her capable assistants while she kept a vigil on Bo's progress. The rest of her staff had gone home after their shifts, but as usual Lauren stayed behind. Even as she tested Bo's blood and read through tomes of old Fae books borrowed from the Ash, Lauren never strayed too far from Bo's bedside.

Lauren took a break from her microscope and rubbed the some imprints the microscope had left on her eyes. Peering to the side, she noticed Kenzi asleep on the adjoining bed they had set up for her next to Bo with an open book across her chest. She too had been constantly researching, hoping to find the source of the Fae from the tattoo. Taking caution in not walking with much noise, Lauren leaned over Kenzi and eased the book off Kenzi's chest and placed it on the side. She draped a blanket over the sleeping girl's body and smiled when she caught Kenzi's sleep murmurs about killing robot hookers.

Rounding off to the other side of Bo's bed, away from Kenzi, Lauren pulled up a chair and sat down next Bo. She smoothed Bo's hair back, her thumb caressing the smooth cheek.

"I'm going to get you out of this," Lauren said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. It was enough torture to watch Nadia endure five years of being in a coma, but to now watch Bo was shattering her already broken heart. Sniffling, Lauren bent down and gently kissed Bo's forehead, lingering slightly before pulling away, her lips trembling.

Turning her head, the doctor held onto Bo's warm hand and entwined their fingers, careful to avoid hitting the IV tubes inserted in Bo's left wrist. She studied the succubus's seemingly peaceful face, Bo certainly looked like she was asleep, but who knew what was going on in her mind. Lauren laid her head down next to Bo, connecting her forehead to Bo's temple. Closing her fatigued eyes, Lauren breathed in Bo's scent, letting the familiarity calm her nerves. Just five minutes. Five minutes of resting with Bo and she'll get back to work, but for now she'll enjoy being close to Bo.

Within a few minutes, Lauren fell asleep.

The tattoo on Bo's neck pulsed and the barbs on the spiral grew longer, the ink flashing red.

=X=

A perfectly expensive garden that would leave any rich celebrity in envy was drowned in the bright moonlight. Neatly trimmed hedges bordered a stone pathway with solar lights along the sides. The sounds of a nearby stone water fountain with crickets was the only disturbance in the otherwise tranquil garden, that is until a sudden groan in the bushes broke the atmosphere.

Lying on the ground, Bo licked her chapped licks and swallowed the dry lump in her throat. She rubbed her aching head, willing the migraine to go away. Bo cursed under her breath, wondering how much she had drank to get herself in such a state. She never dealt well with hangovers and was attributing all her pain to Kenzi. Who else would have convinced her to drink so much? Kenzi better have a worse hangover than her.

Bo rolled to her side and tried to pull her blankets over her head, but found no blanket and something scratching her face. Cracking open her eyes, Bo saw some branches and leaves poking her. Did Kenzi and her have so much to drink that they just fell in a park somewhere to sleep? But it was still nighttime, maybe they had only been out for a couple of hours. She struggled to sit up, the pounding in her head getting worse as she elevated her body. Peaking over her shoulder, she could not find Kenzi and looked around her. Nothing. There wasn't even any indication that they had stumbled along this path, it looked as if she had just been dumped on the grass. Laying her hand across a tree trunk, Bo leaned heavily against it, pushing herself up to stand. Resisting the urge to vomit, Bo surveyed her surroundings, realizing that she was not in a park but in someone's very nice backyard. Damn. She did not want to be caught trespassing, especially when she can barely move. Though she was pleased to feel herself getting better with every minute that passed, even her thudding migraine was only a dull ache. A few more minutes and she would leave.

Bo glanced towards the back door of the house that was thrown open and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw Lauren running down the steps in a very short and sexy black dress. The blonde turned around and screamed, "I am so sick of your shit right now!"

A man's familiar voice behind them yelled out, "Wait Haley, come on!" Now a man who looked like Dyson bounded out of the doors and pulled the blonde to a stop. "Haley, I'm sorry, can you at least explain to me why you're like this?"

"Just shut up Paul! Really? You're asking me why _I'm_ like this? Maybe you should ask yourself and what the fuck you did to me!"

He threw his hands up in the air, "Me? What'd I do? You're the one who just threw a vase at me!"

"Cause you're an _asshole_!" she shrieked, shoving his chest. "God I can't believe I ever dated you. Get off my fucking property and take your stupid little cameras with you."

With a scowl, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped back up to the house, barking at his crewmembers to leave. The blonde woman sank into the stairs, her shoulders shaking with rage and devastation.

Back in the bushes, Bo stared at the woman who resembled Lauren and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around the sobbing blonde and tell her everything was going to be all right. But she stood in the shadow of the trees, trying to process just what had happened. So far, all she could remember was what she assumed to be Lauren had said, Dyson and Lauren had been dating before? That seems impossible; they were so indifferent bordering on animosity every time they were even in the same room. No. Lauren's aura never even hit one on the sexual scale with Dyson, but it sure did fly way past ten when it was directed at Bo though. They could have never been lovers, but then what did she stumble upon? Tracing back, Bo remembered him calling her Haley and she had called him Paul.

Bo decided that she was in a dream, she must have been so preoccupied with Dyson and Lauren that her warped brain put them together and it was now tormenting her. But you're not supposed to have any senses in a dream right?

A loud sob broke through Bo's musings and once again her attention was directed towards Lauren…or well Haley she supposes. Deciding to make her presence known, Bo leapt over the bushes and started walking towards Haley, her heels clacking against the stone pavement. The woman looked up, her eyes red-rimmed with tears.

"Who are you?" she asked Bo who came to a stop in front of her. "What are you doing in my backyard?" The blonde tried to look intimidating to the intruder but her shaky voice and running make up didn't do much to project that image.

"I'm sorry," Bo said. "I'm actually not sure how I got here, I just kind of woke up here." Her hands itched to touch the woman who looked so much like her ex-lover, but she slid her hands in her back pockets instead.

"Been drinking a bit too early?" the blonde managed to tease.

"No," Bo denied. "But well, that might explain why I can't remember how I got here."

"Mmhmm," the blonde hummed. "I guess you heard my fight with my ex?"

"Yea. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…or crash here. You are surprisingly calm for finding a complete stranger in your backyard."

She chuckled humorlessly, staring at Bo. "This day can't get any shittier. So unless you're some sort of serial killer or rapist then I think I'm good."

Bo gave her a strained smile; the description was pretty much on the mark for what she was. She was a mass murderer for ten years and her seduction of sometimes unwilling partners. "It's a good thing I'm not then."

"I can really go for a drink, want to join me?"

"Yea, sure." Bo took the blonde's outstretched hand. Pleasant tingles shot across her palms; they were the same feelings she would get when she touched Lauren. "I'm Bo, by the way."

"Haley. Bo? That's an unusual name."

"My parents had an interesting sense of humor."

They stopped in the kitchen and Haley released Bo's hand to open the fridge and grab a couple of beers. Bo looked at her hand that held Haley's and smiled giddily. Haley twisted off both of the caps of the beer bottles then handed one to Bo.

"Thanks," Bo said, taking a long pull from the bitter ale. "So, this is a nice place."

The succubus sat on the kitchen barstool, spinning around to see a lavishly decorated living room. There were several pictures of Haley hanging from the walls and a blown up portrait of the blonde on the fireplace. She also noticed remnants of glass and flowers on the floor near the fireplace. That was probably what she threw at the Dyson look alike.

"Yea, it's pretty nice," Haley responded noncommittally. She was gazing appreciatively at Bo's delicate neck and voluptuous chest framed by a tight black halter-top.

"So what do you do for a living?" Bo asked. She turned to see Haley flick her eyes back up to her face. Bo grinned, her own arousal levels climbing at knowing Haley's interest in her.

"Sorry, what was that?" Haley couldn't catch Bo's question.

Bo stood from her chair, her fingers skimming the top of the kitchen counter as she sauntered over to the awestruck blonde. "I asked, what you did for a living."

"Oh…" Haley peered from underneath her long eyelashes. Bo's fingers traced the back of her hand on the counter, her fingertips steadily going up and down her forearm back down to her hand. "Uhm…sorry I'm a model."

"Really?" Bo said, genuinely surprised. The images of Lauren's naked body resurfaced and she moaned in the back of her throat. Lauren would make a great model; she had a well-proportioned body, toned and delicious looking skin. "What type of modeling?"

Haley's breath came out in short gasps, her eyes heavy with desire. "Lingerie."

Trailing her hands up Haley's arm Bo pulled the woman to her, chest to chest, hip to hip. With a predatory smile, Bo captures Haley's lips, immediately easing them open, kissing the woman with open-mouthed deep kisses.

Haley didn't waste time, her hands slid under Bo's shirt, palming her smooth muscled stomach up to Bo's chest. The blonde woman moaned in delight when her hands didn't encounter a bra, but found hard nipples under her palms. Breaking the kiss, Haley took off Bo's shirt and stood back, staring at the half-naked woman. Her eyes darted to the newly exposed skin, loving the heaving of Bo's chest with every haggard breath.

"God, you're beautiful," Haley murmured.

Those words triggered the first memories Bo had of meeting Lauren, the unscientific observation of her beauty, but that was cut short when Haley suddenly cupped her thighs and lifted her up on the kitchen counter. Bo squealed but that turned into a deep moan once Haley's mouth pulled and sucked across her chest, paying attention to the pert nipples. Her hands tangled in the blonde hair, tugging it lightly every time Haley swirled her tongue. Bo's hips seemed to have a mind of their own, thrusting upward, trying to get friction between her legs. "Oh my God…you're really good at that," Bo gasped.

One last bite to Bo's nipples, Haley kissed down Bo's stomach, pausing slightly under the sensitive skin of her belly button, using the tip of her tongue to tease the shivering succubus. Haley looked up to see Bo lay halfway down, her forearms holding her up as the brunette gazed down at her. She could swear she saw Bo's eyes flash blue, but that was just an overactive imagination, right? Nonetheless, Haley smirked and popped open Bo's pants button, using her teeth to pull the zipper down.

Bo growled at such a display of lust, her heart beat faster slamming against her rib cage. "Shit…that's so fucking…hot" Bo managed to say. She lifted her lips, aiding Haley in removing her tight leather pants.

Haley smirked once again at the lack of under garments. Licking her lips, Haley pushed open Bo's thighs. "You like going commando then? Hoping for some action?"

"Oh yeeeeeeeea…" Bo sighed. Haley had dived right in, her mouth wrapping around Bo's engorged clit. Bo had rarely given the reins to her lover, preferring to be the one in control. Usually that was because she didn't want to suck them dry, but even with Dyson she was the one on top. Now though, she freely gave the position to Haley. A part of her really enjoyed seeing a rough side to Lauren and she thanked whoever it was that gave her this awesome wet dream, a very very real wet dream.

Not wanting to be outmatched, Bo took Haley's face in her hands and dragged her up, kissing her with as much passion as she could. Haley straddled her hips, giving back just as much as she was receiving. Bo's hands immediately went to the hem of her dress and hurried to take off the article of clothing separating from skin contact. Lifting her arms, Haley pulled the dress over her head and threw it across the room, bending down to kiss Bo's neck and shoulder. Bo unclipped Haley's bra with one hand and slid the straps down before dropping it to the ground. All that was left in between them was Haley's lace panties. Haley kissed Bo again, her hand resting on Bo's neck. Using her thighs, Bo thrusted into Haley's center, feeling how hot and wet she was even through her thin panties. Haley ground down on Bo's thigh, rhythmically easing the ache and gasping into Bo's mouth.

"Bo," Haley moaned. Her hands traveled in between Bo's thigh, pinching Bo's clit between her fingers.

The succubus in Bo comes forth once again and takes charge; she flips them over on the counter, knocking over the beer to the ground in her haste. Bo locks Haley's arms above her head and stares at Haley's chest, frantically going up and down as the woman under her breathes rapidly.

Haley smirks coyly and stretches her torso, moaning loudly knowing how sexy and desirable it would be for Bo.

"Shit…" Bo curses. In her frenzied state, Bo rips Haley's panties in half and laid her body down. Both women groan at the skin on skin contact. She sucked on Haley's collarbone, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin with her teeth, leaving a hickey on the pale skin. Her hips moved against Haley, their centers smacking against each other.

Bo had let go of Haley's hand once she had begun to rock into Haley's hips, the blonde raked her nails down Bo's back, leaving red lines in her passion. "Harder…" Haley gasped, her hips lifting up to meet Bo's thrusts.

She sensed that Haley was just on the verge of orgasm, the blonde's hips were moving erratically, her hands were desperately clutching across Bo's back, and the sweet whimpers next to her were all indications. Then Bo cruelly stopped all movement and lifted her body slightly, staring down at Haley's outraged eyes.

"What the fuck did you stop for?" Haley hissed.

The succubus smirked deviously and shimmied down the counter, her face looking at Haley's center. Bo ran her fingers up and down Haley's hairless outer lips. She noticed that Haley and Lauren's parts were nearly identical, except Haley was completely bald down there.

Haley chuckled lightly, straining her abs and leaning her body partially upright on her forearms to look at Bo. "See something you like?" she teased.

"Definitely," Bo breathed out. Her brown eyes glanced back at Haley and she grinned again before sticking out her tongue and licking the full length of her slit.

"Oh God…" Haley moaned, falling back down. The neurons in her brain were shooting fireworks, overwhelming her body.

Bo did it again, this time using the tip of her tongue to flick against Haley's clit. The blonde's hips jumped in the air, and Bo had to keep her arm across her stomach so she wouldn't move. As Haley whimpered and babbled incoherently, Bo slid her tongue inside Haley's clenching hole, loving the way she tasted. Her other hand squeezed Haley's clit and Bo felt the little muscle twitch and jump under her skillful fingers. Haley was breathing so hard now that Bo could feel the abdominal muscles straining and any second now, the blonde would come.

She was not disappointed when Haley howled out her name and a fresh flood of her come drenched Bo's eager mouth. Sucking and licking out Haley's orgasm, Bo moaned at how tasty Haley was and let the blonde ride out her pleasure. Bo loved to make her lovers into a twitching mess and Haley surely didn't mind that either. Crawling back up, Bo made sure to plant a few kisses and bites along the way, licking the sweat off Haley's beautiful body.

"Oh my God," Haley rasped. "You're insane." She grabbed Bo and planted a grateful kiss.

"I hope that's a good insane." Bo laid her head down on Haley's chest and traced the exposed breast with her nail.

"I can't even move my legs…goddamn…" The only movement Haley was capable of doing was to kiss Bo's forehead and slump back down, trying to catch her breath.

"That's what a girl likes to hear," Bo said, kissing the nipple beside her mouth.

A few minutes later, Bo felt a bit chilly but she had no desire to move away from Haley's warm sweat slicked body. She had missed being in Lauren's arms and this was as close as she could get. The last and only two times Bo had been with Lauren, there was rarely any post-coitus cuddling, first with the Vex situation then with the Ash. Bo exhaled in regret, now that Lauren was back with Nadia, she had to be content with being only friends, all she had were dreams. Very hot dreams, but dreams nonetheless.

Haley started to shift a bit underneath her and Bo propped her head up, looking at Haley's lascivious smile. The blonde woman moved away from Bo, sliding down the counter until she reached the ground. Walking towards a hallway, Haley glanced back towards Bo who had not moved a muscle; she gave the awestruck blonde a come hither look. "Well? You coming or what?"

Bo couldn't get herself off the table fast enough, scrambling across the floor like a dog in heat, Bo ran inside the room where Haley disappeared to. She paused at the doorway, completely entranced at what she saw on the big queen sized bed. Haley sat with her back touching the bed backboard, her legs were spread with her knees in the air, giving her a remarkable view of Haley's wet core; that is if Haley's hand wasn't in the way, the blonde was rubbing herself and was clearly enjoying it if her whimpers had anything to say.

Moaning, Haley bit her lip and then raised her wet fingers to her mouth, licking them digit by digit.

The succubus snapped. She jumped on the bed and roughly kissed Haley's lips, their teeth clacking against each other. Bo had never seen a more sensual display, watching Haley touch herself broke the floodgates of Bo's lust.

"Haley, damn the things you make me do," Bo hissed, kissing down her neck to her chest.

"Mmhmm…" Haley murmured, tangling her fingers through Bo's sweaty hair.

Climbing back up, Bo took Haley's thigh in her hand and pushed it up to her shoulder. "You're really flexible," Bo commented. She briefly wondered if Lauren would be this stretchy. Then all thoughts of that were banished, Haley grabbed Bo's hips and grounded their cores together, their wetness slipping and sliding in wonderful spasms. Burying her head between Haley's neck and shoulder, Bo bit into Haley's flesh, just enough to leave a mark. Her own hips rocked faster and harder, the pressure in her lower belly increasing. The familiar burn flared up, Bo clenched her eyes shut and desperately slammed her body down until finally the release came and she screamed into the pillow.

Haley wasn't too far behind, she gripped Bo's butt and continued to grind her hips up until she too orgasmed. Smiling deliriously, Haley kissed Bo's clammy face.

Their bodies tingled in the afterglow, small aftershocks of pleasure still pulsed between them. Bo groaned again, facing the brilliant blonde and pecking her lips and chin. Before Bo was fully recovered, Haley flipped her over and ground her core to Bo's toned stomach, watching the succubus inhale sharply.

"My turn," Haley playfully said. She seductively slinked down Bo's body, her hair tickling Bo's skin while she placed haphazard kisses across her torso.

Bo closed her eyes, ready to enjoy what the blonde was going to do. She had a very good idea what that tongue and mouth could do to her and she eagerly looked forward to it. The first strong lick across her wet lower lips made Bo buck against said tongue. "Shit…"

Haley's mouth went to work; sucking and licking every centimeter of flesh she could have, especially concentrating on the little button pulsating every time she touched it.

Her back arched into the air, digging her head and shoulders into the bed. Bo grabbed the back of Haley's head, keeping the blonde exactly where she was. A slightly different pressure grew from her abdomen, spreading across her body to the tips of her toes and fingers. Something felt a bit off, but it was still oh so good. Bo's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she bit her lip and wrenched her eyes to look at Haley. The naughty blonde kept her big brown eyes locked on Bo's desperate ones. Moaning again, Bo bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. She couldn't help it, her body was going out of control and all she wanted to do was scream out.

No longer able to take the pressure, Bo's body trembled in release and she bellowed, "Lauren!"

An enormous force knocked into Bo, she felt as if her whole body was being dragged out from her stomach and then all feeling disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: **T

**Media:** Call Me Fitz – TV

A/N: If you haven't already guessed, I'm taking shows/films that Zoie Palmer was in and making a bunch of mini crossovers.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Kenzi stood next to Lauren with her arms crossed. She tried to sound nonchalant, but her shifty eyes and rigid stance showed that she was anxious.

Lauren scanned the recent report of Bo's brain activity last night; her eyebrows were furrowed once again. Chewing her bottom lip, Lauren walked over to Bo and spotted the tattoo, it looked a bit different today. She hurried to pull up a picture of the tattoo taken yesterday from her tablet and placed it side by side on the bed next to Bo. Her suspicions were unfortunately proven to be correct; Bo's tattoo had grown and started to spread, crawling up her neck and down to her collar bone.

"Yowza Doc, it got bigger?" Kenzi leaned towards her friend and tried to poke Bo's neck.

Lauren immediately grabbed the girl's wrist. "No Kenzi, we don't know what it would do."

"Right then," Kenzi said, retracting her arm. "What does that mean then? Is she getting worse?"

"From what I can tell, Bo is getting deeper into the reality of her dreams. It might have something to do with the expansion of the tattoo, but I'm not sure which is feeding which."

"And there was nothing helpful with Trick's books?"

"Nothing that I haven't already read," Lauren sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Is Bo in any danger…from the dreams? You said before that it feels like it's real for her isn't it? Is she in pain?" Kenzi gripped her throat and swallowed, afraid of the answer.

The human girl stared at Lauren, who started to blush lightly and hid behind her long strands of blonde hair as she read off of the report. "W-well, the thing is I don't believe she's in any pain. The hormones emitted last night were oxytocin, epinephrine and others. While her brain's neurotransmitters consisted of endorphins: serotonin, dopamine and the like."

"Uh huh…and in dumb English that's…?"

"There is a high chance that what Bo was dreaming …was in fact nocturnal emissions."

"Okay, you have got to stop using big words."

Lauren shook her head slightly, slightly embarrassed for Bo. "Bo's having wet dreams."

With her jaw hanging open, Kenzi looked at the still comatose Bo and then back to Lauren, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "You mean, all this time we're worried as hell for our poor Succu-Bo and she's been having sex dreams?"

"It might not be indicative of sexual intercourse, these same neurotransmitters are also emitted during exercise."

"So she's either bumping uglies or running a marathon in her head, I'd go with the a sex-a-thon."

"I would have to run a few tests and check, of course."

Lauren turned into Doctor-mode, slipping on her latex gloves and walking over to Bo. She lifted the sheet off of Bo's lower end of the body and pulled apart the unconscious woman's legs.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kenzi slapped her hand over eyes. "Jesus Doc, just cause she got wet dreams doesn't mean you should—"

"Kenzi," Lauren dictated. "I'm just checking to see if there are signs of actual intercourse."

Nodding her head, Kenzi stated in a 'yea right' tone, "Sure Doc sure. You know you didn't have to go through all that just to touch Bo's naughty bits."

Lauren deadpanned, "Yes Kenzi, I made up all that just so I could touch Bo inappropriately."

"Okay, do whatever you have to do and I'm gonna go to the Dal and get a couple of drinks. Take your sweet sweet time Doc."

"While you're there could you ask what other books he has on the subject?"

"Comatose sexy dreams and tattoos? You got it."

Before Lauren could ask her of anything else, Kenzi raced out of the lab, nearly knocking over an intern in her haste to go to the Dal. With an amused smile, Lauren turned back to the task at hand. She inhaled deeply, counted to ten and let all the impure thoughts of touching Bo out of her head. It had been a long while since she had intimately touched Bo, but as usual Lauren was skilled at being a professional. Or at least she was to other patients; Bo was an exception. Lauren steeled herself and took a deep breath, be professional she thought, be very professional…

~x~

"Yo Tricksters, whats a girl gotta do to get some decent booze around here?"

Popping up behind the bar counter, Trick gave Kenzi his usual disapproving stare. Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, he enjoyed Kenzi's outlandish remarks however crass they may be. He took out a bottle of cheap tequila, giving the human a shot glass and the half-filled bottle. "Help yourself."

"You're the best Trick!" Kenzi's day immediately brightened up and she enthusiastically poured a shot.

Trick shook his head but his amused smile gave him away. "And how is Bo? Any news?"

Downing her second shot, Kenzi visibly shuddered from the alcohol and also what Lauren was examining back at the lab. "Well, bad thing is she's still in a coma. Good thing is, she ain't in any danger in her dreams. Apparently she's having some serious bow-chicka-bow-wow in her head."

"Excuse me? Bo's having…" he trailed off, not wanting to actually say it out loud.

Rolling her eyes Kenzi said, "She's having some serious sex dreams and the Doc said something about her dreams feel real. Talk about some pretty sexy lucid dreams huh Trick?"

Hearing this, Trick suddenly went on high alert, "Wait, do you mean that she's feeling everything she's dreaming?"

"Yes sireee she is. Oh yea, that tat on her neck got a bit bigger today. Doc wants to know if you got any more info on that."

Trick's face turned into a deep frown, his eyes once again giving Kenzi a look of disapproval. "You should've told me that as soon as you came in."

Properly chastised, she sheepishly said, "I didn't think it was gonna be this bad? How bad is it, by the way?"

Instead of answering, Trick went to the backroom and Kenzi slinked behind him, she even left the alcohol untouched. He pulled out a musty old tome, much like the rest of his collection and found the page he wanted.

"There were several possible Fae that could have infected Bo, but you said that tattoo was growing and she's been having some lucid dreams?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Kenzi nodded her head and bit her bottom lip; she looked at the page and noted the old language in symbols that she couldn't read.

"I fear it might be an Empusa, they feed on dreams while their prey is unconscious, sometimes they can even keep them under for a while. Each one has its' own distinctive marking, that's probably why we couldn't find the exact tattoo in anything. We've been concentrating too much on the tattoo and not the Fae power."

"Okay, then how do we get Bo out of sexy-dreamland?"

"We can't," Trick answered forlornly. "Only the Empusa can do that. The hold it has on Bo is more than likely growing stronger, it only means that Bo is getting deeper in her dreams and won't be able to come out of it. Even if we can get the Empusa to Bo, once Bo is locked in her dreams, not even it can pull her out."

"Shit balls Trick, it's like that movie about dreams and layers and going further into your subconscious and then Bo turning into an old lady and she'll never be able to wake up! How long do we have?!" Kenzi gasped in one breath.

"At most a week. But this is an unusual feed, even for an Empusa. They would generally just keep their prey under for a night and release them. The only times I could even think that an Empusa would keep feeding is when they want to extract information."

"Extract information?"

"They can manipulate dreams, make them spill secrets. Also, it was used during the wars as a torture device, since the dreams were akin to reality it was inducing pain without actually marring the body."

Kenzi bit her thumb. "Bo would be in a perpetual nightmare then right? How about a Baku? Last time that worked."

"No, a Baku only feeds on nightmares, Bo isn't having nightmares. From what you've said Bo was dreaming of, I don't think their endgame is to torture."

"Maybe they're just having her have some wild ass sexy dream and then BAM!" Kenzi slammed her fists on the table. "Bo turns into a Fae-kabob!"

"We won't know what the intention is until we find the Fae responsible."

"So we track that empanada and make it reverse its' mojo."

"It's called Empusa," Trick said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll phone Dyson and tell him what it is. The issue is…the longer Bo is in this, the harder it is for us to bring her back."

Trick bounded up the stairs, leaving Kenzi to her own devices.

"Fine. I'll just have to break the news to Hotpants then…"

=X=

A light ticking across Bo's upper lip and nose wakes the succubus. Her hand instinctively flew to the itch, but instead of coming into contact with her face, her fingers touch something furry. Bo's eyes snapped open and she was awarded with an image of a fat, dirty rat with glowing red eyes staring right back at her.

"Ahhh!" Bo screeched, the highest pitch she's even achieved. She hastily swatted at the animal, trying to get it off of her and succeeded in making it fly several feet away from her. Scrambling to her feet, Bo's wide eyes scan her surroundings, looking for more rodents that might suddenly appear. Her heart beat rapidly and her hands wiped at her face. Bo's body trembled, felt like insects and rodents were crawling all over her body but she spied none on her. Shivering once more, the succubus scanned the area around her. "Great, a dark ominous alley. The perfect setting for those stupid horror movies Kenzi likes."

Gingerly taking a step, Bo moved out of the alley and ended up on a nearly deserted street. A few stumbling drunks wove their way down across the street near a bar that looked like it could use some new paint. It appeared to be one of the only establishments still open in the night. Bo made her way to the entrance of the bar, smiling politely to some patrons smoking outside. The inside looked considerably newer, it wasn't like the Dal, which had an old-time pub feel, but this one was a bit more modern with furniture that was at most a decade old. She made a beeline to the washroom and checked her appearance in the mirror under the bright fluorescent lights. Bo was surprised she wasn't dingy in appearance after waking up in the back alley with a rat for a bedmate, but she couldn't complain. Aside from some stray smudge marks of her make up when she had frantically rubbed her face, nothing was askew. Satisfied with her appearance, Bo sauntered back to the main bar. Passing by several people, Bo caught snippets of their conversations. So far, there were no indications of where she was, but the most she could interpret was that she was in an English speaking country, most likely Canada from the accents she heard.

She headed to the bartender. Bo noticed the middle-aged bartender staring at her as she approached. Sometimes she did not like the attention she had from just her presence but she'll take what she could get now. Trying to not look disgusted, Bo leaned over the bar top. "A shot of Grey Goose if you have it."

"Sure thing darling," he replied with a wink.

Bo thought that his right eye was a bit off, but that might just be his lecherous staring. Sliding the shot across the counter, the bartender stayed where he was while Bo quickly downed her shot. She fiddled with the empty shot glass. "So…uhm…what's there to do around here?"

"Ain't much to do here at night now, 'cept some more drinking. Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be alone here in Toronto."

Toronto. At least she was still in Canada. The question was how was she going to be able to get back to the clubhouse. Without her phone she didn't know how to reach Kenzi. Damn mobile phones, there was no need to memorize numbers anymore. Maybe she could reach a hold of Dyson at the police station but he was most likely at home now. Just as Bo was going to ask to use the bar's phone, the sleazy bartender was summoned quite loudly at the other side of the bar.

"Hey shithead, give me another!" the drunken patron shouted.

As slurred as the speech was, Bo could recognize that voice anymore. Craning her head, Bo was met with the drunkest Lauren she had ever seen. The blonde doctor's eyes were nearly shut but from what the succubus can see, her eyes were entirely blood shot. She cautiously walked over, excited to see a familiar face but also dreading what could have made Lauren this inebriated.

The bartender had just finished pouring the alcohol into the tumbler and Lauren downed it like she was drinking water. "Give me another."

He shook his head. "I think you've had enough for tonight Laura."

"Don't tell me what to do! It's your fault I'm like this. You and your stupid glass eye."

Ah. Maybe that's why he had looked so odd to Bo before, his other eye didn't move when he had stared at her.

"Come on Laura, it was for the best. Mr. Fitzpatrick has a very nice lounge, I'm sure he'd let you in too."

The blonde hurled her tumbler behind his head, the glass shattering on impact. "Fuck you! You fucking sell outs."

"Oh shit," Bo mumbled. She ran to the blonde who was getting more belligerent, chucking empty glasses and bottles all around the bar. A heavily muscled security calmly made his way to the chaos and Bo quickly intercepted him, placing her hand on his arm and letting her powers control him. "It's okay," Bo said. "I got this, just go back to the entrance."

The guard nodded, his glassy eyes looking at Bo with an intense infatuation, then he spun on his heels, leaving it to the succubus. Bo turned to the blonde and she gasped when she saw her body. Lauren's left arm and right leg were missing. Rubbing her eyes, Bo blamed the small amount of alcohol she had drank to induce such a horrible hallucination. But it wasn't a hallucination, when she opened her eyes again it only confirmed that Lauren had indeed lost some limbs.

The how and why didn't matter right now, especially when Lauren was about to slam the bartender's head with a pint glass.

"Okay, let's put down the glass," Bo said, grabbing onto Lauren's hand. She gently pulsed some calming waves down the blonde's body. "It's okay, just relax."

Bo watched the blonde gradually drop her arm and a sense of peace washed over her. Inhaling deeply, Bo gave the woman a reassuring smile. "Come with me," she commanded, still keeping Lauren under her power.

"Hey!" the bartender gruffly shouted. He held his hand over his bleeding forehead. "You gonna pay for that now Laura! Wait 'til I call the coppers on ya!"

The succubus reached over and grabbed his hand and she released a torrent of power into him. "Go home. You're not going to call the cops." As much as she wanted to tell him to 'go fuck himself', he was injured. "Go to the doctor and tell them you slipped and fell on your head. Got that?"

He nodded dumbly, his mouth skewed into a smile.

Taking Lauren's arm, Bo sent another wave up her body. "Let's go."

Luckily, right when they left the bar, a couple was exiting a cab and Bo flagged it down. Lauren limped over to the cab, dragging her prosthetic leg while Bo tried to wrap her head around Lauren missing appendages. How had the doctor lost her arm and leg?

Once they were settled in the cab, Lauren gave the driver her address, still under Bo's influence. Bo felt badly about using her powers on Lauren, she had only used it for her own advantage when they had first met and when Lauren wanted to have training sessions. This time, she employed it so that Lauren would not make a fuss about leaving the bar. The doctor was obviously still drunk and it was worse after Bo had Lauren under her thrall.

"You know, you're really beautiful," Lauren mumbled, her words still slurred together.

"Thank you," Bo answered, her heart fluttering. She knew she was beautiful of course, especially with her succubus powers, but it was Lauren who said it and she couldn't help but feel like a teenager all over again.

"Usually I don't wanna fuck any normal…but I would totally fuck you. You look delicious." Lauren inched towards Bo, her hot breaths hitting Bo's face.

"That's nice…I think," Bo murmured. She could smell the alcohol on Lauren's breath, but the blonde was so intoxicating and her luscious lips were getting closer. She was only mildly surprised at the cursing, all her attention was focused on Lauren and her approaching lips. "Lauren…"

"Hmm…names Laura," the blonde said. "But if you want me to be a Lauren…"

That snapped Bo back from her lust. "Wait, what?"

"The names Laura, actually."

Scooting away from her tempting body, Bo asked, "You're not Lauren then? Do you know who I am?"

"Not a Lauren…and I think you're the most gorgeous person I've ever laid my eyes on."

Bo hissed, "Shit…am I still dreaming?"

First off, she had no idea how she even landed in the alley full of rats, well just one but it was a giant one. Where was she before now? Right…she was having sex with one Lauren doppelganger and boy oh boy did the doppelganger know how to work with her tongue. Bo had to focus, less on sexy thoughts and more on how the hell she got here. Maybe it was just another dream, a screwed up dream cause Lauren …or well Laura didn't have an arm and a leg. Bo had to wonder what the hell was wrong with herself to even dream about this… if she was in a dream.

"Hey love birds," the driver mocked and looked at them through his rear view mirror. "It's your destination."

Reaching into her pants, Bo found nothing in her pockets. Right, no money, no identification, no clues. She touched the driver's neck, once again putting someone else under her thrall. "I think you could let this one slide couldn't you? I'll make it up to you later."

The poor cabbie never had a chance, he melted into a puddle of lust. "Sure thing…yea…"

"Cool." Bo climbed out of the vehicle and she ran to the other side, opening the door for Laura. Clutching at the blonde's waist, she eased the drunken woman out of the car, letting Laura lean heavily into her. She vaguely heard the cabbie tell her to call him, but all that was a blur when all she could feel and smell was the woman she held. "Okay, where do you live?" Bo looked at the apartment building and hoped it had a lift.

"112…to the left."

"Okay good, the first floor then…good."

They stumbled into Laura's apartment after Bo had to reach inside Laura's skirt to find her keys. She didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing that the skirt had pockets and she did not have to reach under Laura's skirt for the keys. Dropping Laura onto the couch, Bo stood in the living room, quietly accessing the decorated room. It was a decently sized room, with a LCD TV across from the couch and some unique art that she could not comprehend.

Laura sprawled over the couch, the alcohol leaving her drowsy more than drunk. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" Bo turned her attention back.

"Name. Yours."

"I'm Bo." She knelt on the ground next to Laura.

"Bow? Like a ribbon? Or the thing with the arrow?"

"Neither. B-O. Bo."

"You have a weird name. Bo…."

Smoothing her palm over Laura's head, Bo smiled. "It's short for Isabo."

Laura purred at the pets Bo gave her, her lips twitching into a smile.

Bo let her hand drift to her cheek, rubbing the smooth skin with her thumb. "Why'd you get so drunk tonight?"

The change in her demeanor was instant; Laura's eyes snapped open and she nearly snarled, "Cause that mother fucker took my grant money!"

Trying not to use her powers again, Bo retracted her hand. "Grant money?"

"I was going to start a handicapped escort service, but fucking Fitzpatrick not only stole my money but he stole my friends."

Two words caught Bo's attention, her thoughts decidedly impure. "Escort service?" she whimpered.

"Handicapped escort service. Handicapped."

"Right…right." Bo cleared her throat. "Well, uhm… how do you want to get him back?"

"I wanted to saw his arm off…but his bitch turned off the power."

Bo's eyes were wide in shock. "You wanted to…what?"

Laura continued as if Bo never asked anything. "And now he gets to build a lame lounge with _my_ money."

She hated whoever this Fitzpatrick was for putting Laura in this hateful state. Bo lifted Laura's head and she sat down on the couch, placing the blonde's head on her lap. Continuing to stroke her silky hair, Bo said, "It's going to be okay. I'll help you get the money back. First thing tomorrow, we'll march right up to that jerk and get the money."

"Really? Can we chop his arm off too?" Laura's eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Whatever you want, "Bo placated. She hoped that Laura was joking, but the way the blonde said it, she was probably serious. "Go to sleep."

A few minutes later, the blonde drifted off but Bo kept her hands on the woman, happy to have her this close. She might not be Lauren, but for now, Bo was content in having Laura with her. Perusing down the woman's body, Bo frowned. She would ask Laura how she was injured in the morning; she just wasn't sure how to broach the subject. But no matter what, Bo still found the blonde woman who was Lauren's twin to be the most beautiful creature she laid her eyes on.

Beginning to feel sleepy herself, Bo kissed Laura's cheek, lingering slightly as she breathed in Laura's scent. She still smelled like Lauren and the scent made Bo so deliriously euphoric. Leaning back into the couch, Bo closed her eyes. She'll help Laura, no matter what.

As she drifted off, a small tugging sensation swirled around her belly, but she barely noticed as she fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
